Delicious in Leather
by lttlelola
Summary: Draco told Harry he was leaving London 2 years ago. Since then Harry has become a photographer. Draco’s back in town, has been for 2 years, Harry has no clue. Though Draco claimed he did. What’s he gonna do when they have to work together? sf/dt h/d


**Title: Delicious in Leather**  
**Author: **lttlelola  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Word Count: **2'095

**Pairing/Characters: **Harry/Draco Seamus/Dean  
**Challenge: **  
**Summary: **Draco told harry he was leaving London 2 years ago. Since then Harry has become a photographer. Draco's back in town, has been for 2 years, Harry has no clue. Though Draco claimed he did. What's he gonna do when they have to work together?  
**Disclaimer: **The characters contained herein are not mine. They belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only. 

Delicious in Leather

Harry Potter grumbled as he packed his camera. He really didn't want to take the job. But it had been Seamus who asked. Harry snorted as he locked his camera case, begged was more like it. Yeah that's right Wizarding London, Seamus & Dean Thomas-Finnigan, the hottest duo of fashion designers in all of London, both Wizarding and Muggle, had _begged_ him to photograph their latest photo shoot. At least that was Harry's story and he was sticking to it. In reality, all they did was show him a photograph of a brunette man clad all in leather glaring with a pout at the camera. One look at that photo and harry accepted before his brain caught up with him. 

Harry looked back at the photograph, which since the meeting had become a very permanent fixture in Harry's hand. Seamus had told him the model didn't look like that in real life, that it was a spell to change his appearance, but something about him got under Harry's skin. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but the model reminded him of Draco. Perhaps it was the pout on the mans lips, lips that looked so much like the ones that haunted his dreams. Perhaps it was the eyes, a different color, but so familiar. Harry grabbed his camera case and looked away from the photograph as he apparated to the location of the shoot. 

Draco looked in the mirror in the tent as Dean finished painting the tattoo on his chest, "Just saying Dean, did you _have_ to get Harry to be the photographer?"

Dean finished and stood up letting the ink dry, "You're under a charm, you don't look anything like your usual self, and I seriously doubt he'll be able to tell its you." Dean spiked the hair in front a little more, "Besides, from what you told me, Harry didn't care enough about you to look you up when you told him you were back in London so I doubt even if he does that it will make any bit of difference." 

Draco looked at the ground, "Um well about that,"

Dean's eyes popped down to Draco's "You never told him did you?" When Draco shook his head Dean rolled his eyes and rubbed the gel on the towel on the makeshift counter. "Well then, I hope he does recognize you." Draco gaped up at him and Dean glared down, "I hope he recognizes your arrogant arse and drags you off somewhere, strips those shorts off you and makes you regret ever keeping yourself from him." 

Draco turned and watched as Dean stormed out of the tent and grabbed his husband talking to him in hushed tones. Draco groaned as the Irishman glared in the tent at Draco. He was screwed. If Harry didn't recognize him Draco gave it a week till Harry was told he was back. Draco turned back to the mirror as a resounding pop sounded outside. Draco flinched as he heard Harry's voice. Not being able to help himself he looked up in the mirror turning it to where he could see Harry. 

Harry was shaking his head as his eyes were drawn to the tent and he caught those of the male model that was in there preening. "No I haven't heard anything from," Harry paused and narrowed his eyes as the model shifted and looked away. "Draco." He shook his head and looked back at Seamus, "He said he would owl but that was 2 years ago. To tell the truth I've kinda given up on seeing him again." 

Draco looked down at his crotch; He was hard as a rock. Being that close to Harry always made him hard. Even in school when they were fighting Harry'd had that effect on his anatomy. "Merlin, this is going to be a hard day." 

Harry had his back to the wall setting up his camera an hour or so later. He couldn't get those eyes out of his head, something about them just reminded him of Draco. He straightened as he heard the model come out of the tent; he'd get this photo shoot over with then go home and trash that picture and hunt down his man. Yep that's what he'd do. 

Harry turned around with his camera in his hand and watched as Seamus positioned the model how he wanted him in the photos. When Seamus moved Harry's hand dropped the camera. The model was gorgeous. Harry blinked as brown eyes looked up at the camera and the full pink lips pouted. He snapped the picture in a daze. Lowering the camera he saw the model look away and push his hand through the front of his hair. Harry froze and frowned, that was a Draco move. Draco always did that when he was nervous. The model got up and dusted off the leather hot pants he was wearing, smoothing them out as he did so. Harry's camera dropped hitting him hard in the abs. The model was Draco. Harry knew it just as Harry's anatomy knew it was Draco. Harry shook his head, and stepped forward grabbing models wrist. "Where the hell do you think you're going? Malfoy." 

Seamus and Dean smirked a little at the look of shock that covered their model's face. They'd picked harry for a reason. He had a nickname in the business, "one shot wonder" Harry was known to be able to capture the perfect picture in only one photograph. Even when they asked for more than one everyone always seemed to go for the first picture he'd snapped. They'd known that the shoot would last all of 5 minutes at most, they just never expected Draco to do something so obvious when he was wearing nothing but Leather Hotpants. 

Draco glared at his employers as he turned around. The charm worked for appearance but not for voice, he wondered if he could get away with pretending to be deaf. He was weighing his options when Seamus and Dean simultaneously folded their arms and glared. Bloody Gryffindors. Draco turned and lowered his voice, "I'm sorry, I think you have me mistaken for someone else sir." There that's work! He didn't even recognize his own voice; there was no way Harry could! 

Harry's grip tightened on Draco's wrist, "Oh no, I'm not mistaken. I know good and well who you are, remove the charm Malfoy." 

Draco jerked his wrist out of Harry's grasp and glared. He hated being manhandled. Turning to go Draco was faced once more by Seamus and Dean. This time the two had their wands pointed directly at Draco. Damned Gryffindors, always sticking together. Draco cursed, he knew he shouldn't have worked for Gryffindors. Draco sighed as he undid the charm. His milk maid complexion coming back, his hair returning to its normal shade of platinum blonde and length. Turning around Draco had his eyes closed, when he opened them Harry was staring at him with an interesting mix of sadness, relief, happiness, love, desire, and disappointment. "Hello Harry." 

Harry shook his head, "Draco, how long have you been back? Why didn't you tell me you were back?" 

Draco sighed, "I've been back for two years."

Harry blinked "But you left two years ago?"

Draco nodded, "I never left London. I went to live in The Manor."

Harry froze, "You lied to me?" His eyes shown with hurt as he stared at Draco. "Were you that unhappy with our relationship that you resorted to telling me you were leaving the country to get away from me?"

Draco flinched at the hurt in Harry's voice, not only that but in his eyes and stance as well. "Harry," Draco reached out his hand, only to Harry step away from it. Draco sighed, "Our relationship was great Harry, there were no problems with it. I was scared."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Scared of what? You served under Voldemort Draco, how the hell can I possibly can scare you after that?" 

Draco winced at the name of the murderous bastard his father had made him support. "Because you still loved me. That's what scared me Harry. In spite of everything my father did to you, what I did to you. All the hell I gave you at school, everything, and you still loved me. I didn't deserve it." 

Harry's heart melted at the look in Draco's eyes, "Draco, we both know school was an act, we were just trying to get a rise out of each other because that's what was expected, Voldemort's right hand mans son, and the Boy Who Lived, we did what was expected. And you didn't do anything to me Draco, if anything I hurt you with that damn spell of Snape's."

Draco smiled at the thought of his GodFather, "he gave me hell for doing that to you. I've never seen Snape mad at me until I showed up at the Manor and you didn't appear within 24 hours. He was livid."

Harry chuckled, "I bet. I'm still surprised how well we got along once everything came out in the open. He's still a slimy git but I think that's mostly because he pulled off being a triple agent so darn well." 

Draco nodded, "Harry, still, with what my father did to you," 

Harry walked forward and kissed Draco to shut him up. "The sins of the father can not be revisited upon the child. You are _not _your father Draco."

Draco sighed, "Name one difference."

Harry grinned predatorily. "How about I show you?" Apparating them both without even a glance at Seamus and Dean. 

Draco stretched languidly in the afternoon sun, "Mmm if I get that treatment every time I disappear, I'm gonna have to do it more often."

Harry pinched the inside of his thigh, making Draco yelp. "You even think of disappearing again, I'm never gonna let you out of this bedroom."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I was just saying." He sighed and said, "you know, you never named one difference between me and my father." 

Harry hissed at him in Parsel Tongue and Draco groaned as his body protested the effects on his anatomy. Thankfully it stayed as limp as a noodle, Draco didn't think he could stand going yet another round with Harry. Harry propped up on his elbow stringing Draco's long hair through his fingers, "I love _you_." 

Draco smiled contentedly, "That's a good difference. Harry, I'm sorry. I tend to over think sometimes. But I guess I have to thank Seamus and Dean for begging me to model for them last year."

Harry nodded, "oh yeah, I'd say so. You're delicious in Leather."

Draco glared with indignation at Harry; "I am a Malfoy, not a piece of Chocolate Cake. Malfoy's do not need clothes to make them delectable." 

Harry sat up fully and eyed the toned body of the man in his bed. Porcelain skin, crystal colored eyes, and silk strands of the color of white wine splayed out around his head. "That's for sure, but for the rest of us ordinary looking people, Men look good in Leather." 

Draco eyed Harry speculatively, "You better not be looking." 

Harry grinned, "Well there was this one guy," 

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist; "I'll just have to make you forget him." 

Harry grinned, "In this full Patent Leather Bodysuit, gorgeous green eyes. In fact I think his picture is still in the living room." 

Draco glared and immediately apparated out to the living room. Grabbing the picture Draco stared and folded his arms. Hearing Harry laugh he turned and glared at him, "You tricked me." 

Harry grinned and shrugged, "You opened yourself wide open for that one ferret boy."

Draco's trademark sneer was back in place, "I think Hermione called me the wrong name. You're the Foul Loathsome Evil Little Cockroach." 

Harry smiled and undid the robe he'd put on before coming downstairs; "You say that like it's a bad thing." 


End file.
